Hockey story
by Rosemarie
Summary: see what happens next
1. Default Chapter

Adam Banks, a fourteen year old Hockey player for The Mighty Ducks stepped out on to the ice at a local ice skating rank for a little hockey practice with his girlfriend Rosemarie, another fourteen year old, who was trying out for Her boyfriend's team that fall. His Captain Charlie Conway, was Practicing in the far end of the ice  
" I dont know about this" Rosemarie replied.  
" Dont worry , you are a great hockey player" Adam said giving his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. Rosemarie quickly made her away towards the goal. " Alright , i'm ready give me your best shot" Rosemarie yelled. Adam skates around the puck and slowly skates towards the goal. Rosemarie gets ready to block her boyfriends shot. Adam on a breakway he shots but a big save by Rosemarie. Charlie turns and skates towards Adam and Rosemarie. " Wow,where did she learn how to block like that?" Charlie asked Adam.  
" I really dont know she has been practicing blocking shots for a couple of weeks, when i was on vacation with my family" Adam explained. Rosemarie had her favorite hockey teams jersey on The tornato maple leafes as she practiced. Rosemarie skated away from the goal and Suddenly starts Twirled like a figure skater, Adam and Charlie's mouths dropped opened at the sight. " i guess she has been hanging out with Tammy Duncan too much " Charlie whispered to Adam. Rosemarie stopped twirling and started skating towards the exit of the rink. "Rosemarie, where are you going?" Adam asked. "to meet one of my friends" Rosemarie answered as she continued to make her way towards the enterance." oh' Adam   
Savannah Hawk, a 15 year old skateboarder skated out onto the ice. Tucking a piece of her long black hair behind her ear, she eyed the competition out on the ice. Chuckling to herself she began to shot goals towards Adam & Charlie.   
"Hey! Watch it!" Adam called, ducking & dodging the on-coming pucks.   
Savannah stoped & leaned against her hockey stick. "What's wrong...can't stop 'em?" she fixed her Toronto Maple Leaf jersey. two mins later, Rosemarie skated back on to the ice. " Savannah.. there you are i was waiting for you." Rosemarie said skating towards her friend."Sorry. My dad wanted to know where I was going." she sighed as she rolled her eyes." its okay , typicall tony" Rosemarie laughed.Adam and Charlie exchanged scared looks at they saw the two girls talking.Savannah cocked a brow at the two boys. "What's wrong w/ them?"." i think they didnt know that i was friends with you" Rosemarie explained. Savannah looked down at the last puck & slapped-shot it towards Adam.Rosemarie laughs, then gives her friend a high five.Charlie & Adam skated over.  
"You're pretty good..." Charlie said.   
" I see you havent meant my friend Savannah yet" Rosemarie said pointed at her friend.  
"Savannah?" Adam questioned the name. "Sounds familiar..."  
" Savannah, this is Adam, and his friend Charlie." Rosemarie said introduced them to her  
"I already know Adam. You talk about him all time." Savannah replied  
" i'm sure you dont know Charlie right?, i already dont know i'm trying out for Adam's team this year"  
"You on a hockey team? Wow. That's awesome."  
"why dont you try out with me?"  
"Try out? I suck." Savannah laughed. "Can you imgaine what my dad would say?"  
"yeah i can only tony would say , but i can ask him for you. you dont stink you are fantastic player"   
Charlie & Adam exchanged looks again.  
" Yo Charlie , you okay?"  
"Oh yeah. Just thinking."  
" i think charlie likes you "Rosemarie whispered to her friend  
Savannah fell to the ice laughing.  
" i'm not kidding"  
Adam looked at his girlfriend. "Umm...is she ok?"  
"Yes. she's fine i just told her something funny" Rosemarie said  
"You sure?"  
"Yes. Charlie your face is red"  
"It is not!"Charlie turned around.  
"if it isnt why did you turn around"  
He picked up his stick. "Just picking up my stick."  
" sure"   
Rosemarie turned to savannah do you want me to talk to your dad?  
"No....no....i will...." she said in between laughs, slowly getting to her feet.  
"Can i come with you havent seen your father all summer"  
"Yeah. You haven't seen me all summer too since we were touring."  
"Touring?" Adam asked. "Is your father in a band?"  
Rosemarie and Savannah exchanged looks " should we tell him?"  
"You can."  
" No, her father isnt in a band, her father is Tony Hawk the famous skateboarder"  
"T-Tony Hawk?" the boys couldn't believe their ears.  
"Yes. Tony Hawk"  
"Oh wow. that's cool."  
"Should we head to your house?"  
"Sure." Savannah out off the ice & changed back into her shoes. Rosemarie followed and did the same, Adam & Charlie also did the same.Rosemarie looked at her boyfriend " You ready?"  
"Sure am."  
"is Charlie gonna be okay?"  
"I don't know."  
Rosemarie walked towards Charlie" i'm sorry for embarassing you"  
"You didn't embarass me."  
Adam walked over to Rosemarie and Charlie and grabs her hand.  
"k i though i did"  
"Nope. You didn't." Charlie picked up his stuff as Savannah grabed her skateboard.  
"Good 'ol trusted thing. Never leave home with out it."  
"Yeah i know you bring it everytime you come over my house too"  
"Even when it's winter?" Charlie asked.  
"Yes."  
"Crazy." he shook his head.  
Savannah pouted. "I'm not crazy."  
"i know you arent crazy, but hey i bring my ice skates everywhere i go too." Rosemarie commented  
"Now that's crazy." Savannah pointed at finger at her.  
"hey!"  
"What?"  
" i think we should get going over to your hose to ask your dad"  
"Race ya!" Savannah ran off ahead of the group.  
Rosemarie ran out after here. " girls" Charlie shook his head and followed.Adam smiled as he followed.  
20 mins later they reached Savannah house. "Ah-ha! I won!"  
Rosemarie shook her head as she feel down on to the grass  
"You ok?" Adam asked.  
"Yes. I'm just tired from all that running"  
"Oh."  
Savannah's little brother Reily opened the door.   
"hey riley, wheres your dad?"  
"Sleeping."  
"oh" 


	2. chapter 2

Savannah nodded. "He just probably went to sleep."  
"probably how are we surrposed to ask your dad"  
"Ask my dad what?" Riley asked,  
"Nothing Riley"  
Erin, Savannah's stepmother stood behind Riley  
"maybe we can ask her" Rosemarie whispered  
"Ok. Sure."  
"ask her"  
"Erin...."   
"yes Savannah, what is it?"  
"Is it ok if I join the local hockey team?"  
riley looked at his sister. " Sure, its okay"  
"What Riley?"  
" Hockey Team?"  
"Yea, what about it?"  
"nothing, what is dad gonna say when he finds out"  
"I am going to say go for it..." a voice thick with sleep said from inside the house.  
"hi, Mr. Hawk"  
"How many times must I ask for you to call me Tony?"  
"sorry its a habit"  
"I know..try to break it."  
"k. i'll try" rosemarie looked at her boyfriend.  
"Yes?"  
" you okay?"  
"No...I just met Tony Hawk..."  
Charlie laughed.  
Rosemarie laughed  
"More like you saw the sleeping monster...." Savannah joked as she dodged an on-coming snowball from her father.  
" Do you think we could inside now savannah?"  
"No...I mean skateboarding stuff...."  
"k. " Rosemarie and Savannah walked into the house  
Adam & Charlie followed.  
"now what can we hang in your room or no?"  
"Why can't you guys hang out in my room?"  
" i wasnt sure if you wanted you know charlie and Adam in your room"  
"My dad doesnt care...."  
"k alright shall we go?"  
*sighs*  
Rosemarie stood near the steps  
"Well...you coming or what?" Savannah asked leaning over the railing to the stairs that led upstairs.  
"coming..." Rosemarie quickly ran up the staris after savannah  
Charlie followed after Adam.  
Her room varied from many different posters of her fave movies to her fave rock bands to posters of her father.Savannah kicked some dirty clothes out of their way. "Sorry about the mess....havent been here in awhile." she sat down on a extra skateboard. "Well boys, pull up a skateboard."  
the boys did what they were told  
"So....what do you lot want to do?"  
" we could listening to music like you and i normally do"  
"Ok...what do you want to listen to?"  
"what cds do you have its been awhile?"  
"A lot of them. the Moffatts, Linkin Park, Sum41, Blink182-just to name a few."  
"the Moffatts"  
Savannah put their latest Cd in. "I don't know if you have their new CD yet...but this is better than Chapter One."   
" i recently got it."  
"Have you listened to it? I have had mine for about a month now. I got it when I was in Canada."  
" yeah i have i love it"  
"about the same time as you got yours"  
"How can that be? It only came out here like a few weeks ago."  
" well i ordered if from Canada when it came out and that was about a month ago"  
"Oh....I was going to do that, but at the time I didn't know I was going to be in Canada...oh look!" she held up the case which was autographed by all four brothers.  
Rosemarie eyes widen " how did you get it autographed  
"When I was at Walmart getting it they were there signing only a thousand or so copies of Cds....luckly I was 1 of the few that got theirs signed."  
Charlie & Adam rolled their eyes.  
"i wish i was there"  
"Can we pu-lease talk about something else?" Charlie asked.  
Rosemarie rolled her eyes. "what would you want to talk about?"  
"Anything but The Muppets."  
Savannah growled slightly. "It's the Moffatts, not the Muppets!"  
Rosemarie glared at Charlie  
"What did I say?"  
" you said the moffatts wrong. thats what you said"  
"Oh...sorry."  
"Yo Savannah"  
"Yes?"   
"Do you think i could use your bathroom?"  
"Sure...."  
"thanks"  
"You know where it is."  
Rosemarie quickly got up and walked out of the room "be right back"  
Savannah exchanged looks with Adam & Charlie.  
"i didnt expect rosemarie to say that." Adam replied  
"Ummm....why not?"  
" dont know its just weird"  
"Oh."  
"Dude, have a problem" Charlie whispered to Adam  
"What is it?" Adam whispered back.  
"i like Savannah" charlie whispered again  
"You WHAT?!"  
"shh... Adam, dude dont say it to loud"  
Savannah cocked a brow. "Is there something wrong?"  
"No..." Charlie blushed  
Savannah switched Cds. "Oh ok."  
"i like her so much but i think she hates me" Charlie whispered.  
"Nah, I dont think she hates ya."  
"who doesnt hate you" Rosemarie said from behind the boys  
"Oh...um...no one." Adam lied.  
"charlie.....you okay?"  
"Just peachy..."  
"hey did i miss anything?"  
Savannah shook her head.  
"oh my God, Dave looks so cute in that picture" Rosemarie whispered  
Savannah laughed. "Look at Scott on the Just Another Phase Single cover." she pulled out the Cd & showed it.  
" oh wow"  
All of a sudden there was a knock on Savannah's door. "Who is it?!" she called.  
"riley"  
"Come in."  
Riley slowly opened the door. " Dad wants to know if Rosemarie's staying the night"  
"Do you wanna stay the nite?"  
"yeah sure"  
"Yea, shes staying the nite."  
"ill tell dad" Riley answered leaving the room and closing the door behind him  
"Any of you lot wanna play some street hockey?" Savannah asked.  
"me" Rosemarie said  
"Adam? Charlie?"  
"i'll play" Adam answered  
"Charlie you up for some? You can be on my team."  
Charlie blushed " Sure, why not"  
Rosemarie quickly got up. " this is gonna be fun"  
"I bet."  
''i cant believe i get to spend the night at your house its been a while since we have done that" Rosemarie garbbed Adam's hand.  
"It sure has been."  
" well at least this is best we could do for the boys since we were talking about the moffats for most of the time"  
"Yea....but I would really like to board...its been too long..."  
"how about the boys play hockey and we skateboard?"  
"Yea!"  
"Hey Adam, Do you guys mind if Savannah and i skateboard instead of playing Hockey?"  
"Go right ahead."  
"No prob."  
"hey do you have an extra skateboard i left mine at my house?" Rosemarie asked  
"Why do you bother even asking?"  
Rosemarie laughed. " i keep forgetting you always have extra skateboards around  
"Yup."  
Rosemarie looked at Adam. " he doesnt know i know how to skateboard"  
"I don't think he does neither...wait until they see the half-pipe behind the house..."  
" i know"  
Savannah brought her 3 friends to the back of her house.  
"oh Wow"  
She laughed.  
"will shall we skateboard or what?" Rosemarie asked  
"I'm one step ahead of you....." Savannah laughed as she jumped onto the half-pipe & started to skate.  
Rosemarie watched then joined her friend   
Adam & Charlie didn't play hockey, they watched in awe at the two girls.  
Savannah and Rosemarie pulled off a lot of Tricks that Savannah's father had taught them  
As Savannah was going to do a trick she fell & landed on the ground. She let a string of curses loose.  
" You okay?"  
"I think so."  
"You werent trying to pull off the Japan air were you?"  
"No."  
Rosemarie kept on Skateboarding. 


	3. chapter 3

Charlie looked at Savannah."What on earth were you trying to do?"  
"A Frontside Cab Disaster." Savannah groaned.  
"figures" Rosemarie laughed  
"Be quite."  
"since when did rosemarie skateboard?"  
"Since 2 years ago...." Savannah slowly got to her feet.  
Rosemarie just keeped skateboarding and not pay any attention to Adam and Charlie until she did a trick.  
"are you sure your dad doesn't mind if i'm staying over tonight?"  
"Because yes is my dad..." Savannah replied.  
Rosemarie looked at Charlie and Adam "i thought you guys were surrposed to play street hockey?"  
"Oh....sorry....we forgot."  
"typical"  
Savannah laughed.  
"well anyways i'm gonna stop skateboard for today and play some street Hockey with Adam and Charlie"  
"Go right ahead...."   
"you coming?"  
"Nah...I wanna skate some more."  
Charlie give Savannah this cutest puppy eye look "I was hopeing you would"he muttered as he head for the street.Savannah didn't hear him & continued skating  
"Adam, whats wrong with charlie? he looks like he add been bitten by the love bug"  
"That's because he has been...."  
"no dont tell me he likes savannah"  
"He's got it bad for her."  
"i think he should just tell her"  
"I guess.....he was trying to."  
"when?"  
"When he wanted to have her play hockey with him."  
" I didn't notice. Do i think i should talk to him?"  
"If you want to."  
"stay here with Savannah"  
"Ok..." Adam did what he was told to do.  
Rosemarie quickly walked out of the gate to talk to charlie."Charlie, can i talk to you?"  
"Sure." he said  
"You like savannah dont you?"  
"Adam told you didn't he?"  
"no. i knew when your face turned red back at the ice rank"  
"No it didnt."  
"i already knew from the beginning i think you should try to tell her once more"  
"All she wants to do is skateboard."  
"No one knew what i said to Savannah at the ice rank"  
"What did you say?"  
"that i though you liked her and thats why she was laughing"  
"Oh...."  
"Do you want me tell her because i am sleeping over tonight?"  
"If you want."  
"but it needs to come from you" Rosemarie sat on the grass  
"I know it does."  
"come and sit down"  
He sat down.  
"can you try one more time?"  
"How? She is always busy."  
"i know. maybe should try when shes skateboarding"  
"And make her fall again?"  
"dont worry she wont"  
"Ok."  
"oh boy"  
"What?"  
"i left adam with savannah"  
"Oh....boy..."  
Rosemarie quickly got up " you gonna come with me?"  
"Sure."  
Rosemarie and Charlie quickly walked back through the gate.  
Adam & Savannah were chasing each other around the back yard with big water guns.  
Rosemarie laughed  
The two with the water guns exchanged looks as they attacked Charlie & Rosemarie.  
"hey! no fair"  
"Ah-ha....."  
"tell her" Rosemarie whispered to charlie  
"Not now." he whispered back  
"oh my god i'm am soaked"  
"Welcome to our world..."Adam & Savannah said together.  
"Adam...you look like you just got out of the shower"  
"Then somebody please give me some soap..."  
Rosemarie quickly kissed Adam." i was kidding"  
"I know."  
"how on earth did you guys get water guns?"  
"They are mine." Savannah smiled.  
Charlie looked at Savannah  
"figures that you would get into a water fight"  
"Oh! We got a dry one Adam!" she pointed to Charlie.  
"Savannnah....."  
"Yes?" she said in a sing-song voice.  
Rosemarie shook her head." i dont think Charlie wants to get wet"  
She pouted slightly. "Fine."  
"charlie, i think you should tell her now"  
"Tell me what charlie?"  
Charlie's face turned bright red" um..."  
"Umm...what?"  
"i like you " charlie blurted out  
"Excuse me?"  
"i said i like you"  
"you like me?"  
"yes"  
Savannah blinked a few times.  
"you okay?"  
"Yea...just a lil shocked."  
Charlie looked at the ground  
"Is there something wrong?"  
"You dont like me do you?"  
"I never said that"  
"ill be playing street hockey" Charlie turned to leave  
Savannah looked at the ground.  
"savannah, you okay?"  
"....Yea..." she lied.  
Charlie was halfway to the gate and realized he couldn't play street hockey.  
"Yo, Charlie...whats up?"  
"nothing. i just dont feel like playing street hockey right now" Charlie sat on the ground  
Adam sat next to him  
" i just knew it thats she doesnt like me that way"  
"She never said that."  
"but it looks it"  
"I dont think so."  
"i dont know why i told her in the first place"  
"dude, she likes u the same way i bet."  
"i doubt it"  
Savannah sighed as she sat down on the halfpipe.  
Rosemarie sat next to her. " whats wrong?"  
"everything."  
"like what?"  
"just everything."  
"does it have to do with Charlie" she pointed at him talking to adam  
"dont point!" she hissed.  
" you like him dont you?"  
"just a lil."  
"then tell him"  
"i cant. it would never work....im always on tour with my dad during the summer."  
"so? he wouldnt care"  
"he might."  
"just tell him look at him he thinks you dont like him"  
"i never said that."  
"but tell him that not me i know you didnt"  
Savannah slowly got to her feet & walked over towards charlie  
"yo Adam, come over here for a minute"  
"ok..." he did what he was told.  
"charlie...."  
"yes?"  
"i never said i didnt like you, but i do like you"  
"u do?"  
"yeah. you didnt notice i looked at the ground when you started to leave"  
"no...i didnt sry."  
Savannah sat next to him.  
"look at 'em..." adam said.  
"i know..."  
Before anything else could happen Erin told the girls it was time for supper.  
"coming erin.." Savannah said  
"Oy, you two wanna eat over too?" she looked back at the boys.  
"fine with me" adam said  
"why not?"   
Savannah and Charlie got up but Charlie did something that was unexpected he grabbed her hand. to his surprise she held it back. Adam and Rosemarie walked hand and hand behind them. " you guys happy?"  
"maybe."  
"how about you Charlie/"  
"sure am."  
the four walked into the kitchen. But Riley was shocked at the sight of Savannah and Charlie holding hands.  
"what?"  
"You okay? your hold hands with a boy"  
"no, im sick.."  
Charlie looked offended  
"im kidding charlie" 


	4. chapter 4

Charlie didnt say anything  
Savannah pulled away from him  
"you okay?"  
"Yea."  
"i'm just still kinda upset about what you said even if you were kidding"he whispered.  
She sighed as she went over to help her step mother.  
"Adam i think i blew it with savannah"   
"Why?"  
"i dont know i think it just did"  
"Oh..."  
Savannah quickly sat the table & got ready to eat.  
"you two seem happy"  
"yup"  
"too bad we didnt get to play hockey before dinner"  
Adam laughed as the phone rang.   
"I'll get it!" Savannah jumped up & grabbed it.  
"savannah. calm down"  
"i bet that was my mom" Rosemarie muttered.  
"Cone?!" Savannah squealed. "Oh my god....tomorrow? sure....ok...the Hawk's Nest at 9:30? cant wait! bye hun..." she hung up the phone.  
"who was that" Charlie asked  
"a friend."  
"but you said hun?"  
"We are childhood friends."  
Adam looked over at Charlie.   
"dude, you okay?"  
"I dont know."  
"You dont look like your okay at all"  
"I dont think i like savannah the same way i used to"  
"why?"  
"i dont know"  
"you can just tell me later okay?"  
"ok."  
Rosemarie felt bad for charlie.  
"is there something wrong?" savannah asked.  
"no its fine"  
"u sure?"  
"yes." she lied  
"ur lying i can tell."  
"no i'm not"  
"dude....i know u too well."  
"true. but everything is fine."  
"oh...ok..." savannah couldnt help but smile.  
Rosemarie finished her dinner and took the plate out into the kitchen. savannah followed. "is it about that phone call?"  
"no"  
"c'mon tell me."  
"its not trust me"  
"ok..."  
"i'm gonna ask your dad if i can sit outside for awhile"  
"you can sit out w/out asking my dad"  
"ok if anyone asks where i am tell them i'm outside"  
"can i join u?"  
"umm. sure if you want"  
"well adam can sit w/ u...if u want."  
"no its okay. you can join me"  
"ok..."  
Rosemarie walked back into the dinning room. Quickly looked at Charlie, then went outside.  
"y did u look at charlie?" savannah asked as she sat down on the middle of the halfpipe.  
"no reason, he doesnt seem himself right now"  
"its prolly about me."  
"its not about you"  
"u sure?"  
"yea"  
"oh..ok..."  
this is all my fault. if charlie hadnt told savannah he liked her none of this would never of happened she thought  
"ok.....what is on ur mind?"  
"nothing in specfic"  
"tell me...now."  
"i was just thinking random stuff. nothing for you to worry about"  
she gave her a look.  
"what?"  
"ur lying again."  
"no i'm not. i was just thinking"  
"u better be."  
"i was"  
"ok...." she fell backwards & looked up at the sky.  
"is everything okay with you?"  
"just peachy....although...."  
"although what?"  
"i dont think i like charlie the same way as i thought i did..."  
"but he likes you cant you tell"  
"i dont think he does."  
"he does"  
"no."  
"he does trust me just look at him"  
"what about Cone?"  
"can you be friends with him?"  
"yea."  
Charlie came out of the door and sat next to rosemarie.savannah kept her eyes fixed on the sky.  
"charlie, you okay?" she whispered  
"i dont know."  
"this is my fault" she muttered  
"no is not."  
"well i think it is. just look at you, you look sad"  
"im not sad, bored."  
Rosemarie looked down.  
"what?"  
"nothing charlie"  
Savannah sat up.Charlie just looked away from savannah.  
she glared at him.  
"what are you looking at?"  
"me?"  
"yea"  
"nothing."  
"rosemarie, you okay?" charlie asked .   
"a little"  
savannah let out a loud sigh.  
"Savannah, are you okay?"  
"yea."  
"just wondering". Rosemarie still looked down at the ground  
before savannah could say any thing a boy around 16 w/ spikey blonde hair & blue eyes covered her eyes.Rosemarie looked up at Cone and laughed.  
"deryck!" savannah turned around.  
Charlie looked at Rosemarie  
"yes?" she asked.  
" do you want to play some hockey?"  
"sure"  
"anything to get away with being bored"  
"yea."  
Rosemarie got up looked at Savannah and Cone, walked to the gate  
"hey, where are u going?"  
"to play hockey with charlie i thought you and deryck wanted to be alone"  
"its ok"  
"plus we are bored so we will be out here if you need us"  
"uhh...ok..."  
"you two have fun"  
"we will!" Cone smiled.  
Rosemarie walked out of the gate.charlie followed  
"i still think its my fault" she said as she buckled her rollerblades up  
"no its not."  
"yeah right."  
"trust me"  
Rosemarie just stared and didnt say anything.and looked away.   
"Rosemarie, this isnt your fault"   
Rosemarie looked at him but she had tears forming in her eyes and slowly running down her cheeks.Charlie sat next tp her." everythings gonna be okay" he said calmly. Adam walked out to where Rosemarie and charlie are. Adam looked at Rosemarie."charlie, whats wrong with her?"  
" i dont know, she started crying all of a sudden" Charlie answered. Adam and charlie both give her a hug. " i shouldnt be a hockey player if i'm such a baby" she said between cries." thats not true, you are a great hockey player and i would love to have you on the team" Charlie resured her. Adam shook his in agreement. 


	5. chapter 5

Rosemarie just sat there with charlie and Adam next to her when.....Savannah walked up to them. "Dude....dont tell me your crying about Charlie?"  
"no its not that"  
"then what is it?"  
"I dont know"  
Savannah smiled. "Then cheer up, becuz if ur gonna act like this all day & night, then i am not gonna bring you to the Hawk's Nest..."  
"i cant. you have a date with Cone"  
"He said he wants everyone to come..."  
"but i dont know if i'm up to it."  
"Why not?"  
"i'm just awfully tired right now"  
"I am talking about tomorrow..."  
Savannah sighed. "Whatever..." she grabbed her skateboard & skated off down the road.  
"this is great... i made savannah mad"  
"Where did she go?" Adam asked.   
"i think the Hawks nest to meet Cone"  
"Uhh..." Cone started. "I'm right here....we were supposed to meet at the Hawk's Nest tomorrow."  
"then where did savannah go?"  
"I think she went to the secret spot....that "no one" knows about....."  
"but doesnt anyone know where it is?"  
"I do." Cone replied.  
"but i think its my fault that she took off"  
"no...."  
"i think it is"  
"Trust me...its not." Cone grabbed his skateboard. "C'mon...lets go before she does something stupid..."  
Rosemarie tried to get up but she found that she couldnt move.  
Adam helped her up.   
"Like what?" Charlie asked.  
"thanks adam for helping me up"  
"No prob."  
"charlie, trust me you dont know savannah"  
"i want to know"  
"umm. cone do you want to answer that?"  
"ok..." he sighed. "Like surfing with out someone there with her....just to name something not so bad."  
"but she wouldnt do that would she?" Rosemarie looked at Cone.  
"who knows right now....thats why i want to go as soon as we can."  
Rosemarie was already rollerblading "i'm already one step head of you"  
Cone quickly followed,Charlie and Adam did the same.  
Savannah sat on a huge rock on a totally different beach then her & the others normally surf at starring into the clear blue water.  
"why did you take off?"  
".....just wanted some time alone..." Savannah said in a mono-tone voice  
"cone was worried that you were gonna pull something stupid."  
"i know better than that."  
Charlie just stared at her.  
"is there something wrong Charlie?"  
"um...."  
"yes?"  
"its nothing important"  
"c'mon you can tell me."  
"its nothing trust me"  
"ok"  
"nothing for you to worry about anyways" he lied  
"your lying."  
"no...."  
"yes..."  
"hey Savannah, you still trying out for the hockey team or no"  
"yea...i need something to do on the off season of Skateboarding."  
"i dont know if am i or not"  
"y not?"  
"um...i stink"  
"ur better than me."  
"no."  
"its true.... jsut try out without me"  
"then i am not trying out."  
"just do it. i'll be watching you"  
"no."  
"please you need something to do during the off season, i have my figure skating"  
"i got snowboarding."  
"fine. i'll try out but i'm not gonna like it"  
She smiled  
"is that what you wanted to hear?"  
" yes"  
"figures"  
Savannah laughed.  
Charlie looked at Savannah, then looked down quickly.  
"what?"  
"Nothing. i'm gonna go for a walk to find the bathroom"  
"just go in the water...." she joked.  
"haha very funny"  
"theres a bathroom up the road from here."  
"i dont feel like going back up the road"  
"then go behind that bush over there."  
"um..no"  
"number one theres girls here meaning you and Rosemarie"  
"so?"  
" i don't do that when girls are around"  
"we wont look....Adam & Cone can block the view."  
"no thanks"  
"plus we are at the beach remember"  
"so?"  
"people walk by all the time"  
"no one knows about this beach."  
"yeah i guess but i feel uncomfortable"  
"oh...ok"  
"but i cant hold it anymore"  
"then go!"  
"where?"  
"somewhere!"  
"but you will look"  
"no..."  
"i'll be back in a few mins"  
Savannah nodded.  
Charlie walked over to the otherside of the bush to go the bathroom and Adam and Cone blocked the view.Savannah threw a stone into the water & it skipped six times.  
"Charlie, are you done yet" Adam called  
"yes.."  
Charlie walked back."i'm back"  
"yo..."  
"thanks for not looking"  
"no prob"  
Rosemarie looked at Adam then blushed.  
"what?" he asked.  
"um..."  
"yes?"  
Rosemarie just started to walk toward the rock and sat down on it. Adam followed.Rosemarie just started out on too the water.  
"whats up?"  
"i'm just.............."  
"what?"  
"its kinda hard for me to say"  
"tell me."  
"well......i just feel bad about stuff."  
"like what?"  
"that i cant explain"  
"u mean Savannah & Charlie?"  
"no......."  
"ok."  
Rosemarie just looked down  
"what?"  
"nothing for you too worry about......"  
"oh ok..."  
"i feel terrible"  
"y?"  
"i dont know whats wrong with me today"  
"tired?"  
"no, its not that"  
"then what?"  
"dont want to say"  
"ok...'"  
"sorry......."  
"is ok."  
oh boy i'm starting to have feels for charlie she thought for a second.  
Rosemarie signed.  
"is there some thing wrong?"  
"no why?" she lied  
"just wondering."  
"something is bothering me, but i dont want you to get mad"  
"tell me."  
"its about charlie"  
"what about him"  
"well......." rosemarie stopped before she can finish her sentence and ran off  
"ummm....."  
"yo adam, where did rosemarie go?"  
"ummm...ida know...."  
"i think we should go find her"  
"yeah."  
Adam and Charlie went to find rosemarie but she was no where in sight" Savannah, did you see what direction she ran off in?"  
"no....."  
"i think know where she went"  
"where?"  
"take a wild guess, i think she hide in the girls bathroom down the road"  
"Prolly."  
"well maybe should if she down the road at the bathrooms"  
"yea."  
"but theres no way i'm going in a girls bathroom"  
Savannah exchanged looks with the others guys.  
"what did i say?"  
"you want me to go look dont u?"  
"no..its okay"  
"o-ok."  
"i'll just wait outside okay" Adam and Charlie took off down the street  
Savannah sighed.  
"what?" cone asked.  
"oh...ur still here."   
"yeah why wouldnt i?"  
"well..ur so damn quite i thought u left me."  
"and where would i go?"  
"swimming?"  
"Charlie, should we look?"  
"yea."  
"you do it"  
"me?"  
"yes"  
"y?"  
"because i'm embarassed too"  
Charlie called out Rosemaries name.  
"Any answer?"  
"no."  
"is this my fault?"  
"no."  
"what do you want?" Rosemarie said behind them  
"there u are.." adam sighed,  
"what are you here anyway?"  
"we were looking for u."  
"why, may i ask?"  
"becuz i was worried about u."  
"sorry.....i worried you i just need time alone"  
"jeez...u sound like savannah."  
"i always come to think here"  
"oh..."  
"yeah i know its a weird place to think"  
"i guess."  
"well does anyone need to go while we are here?"  
"no..."  
Adam shook his head.  
"dont say you have to go later on"  
they both laughed as they heard the most girly scream from where Savannah and Cone were.  
"well....."  
"what the...?"  
"savannah! Cone!" Rosemarie yelled. Rosemarie ran back down the street  
Adam & Charlie followed.  
"Savannah, what happened?"  
Savannah climbed out of the water. "Cone threw me in."  
"you screamed because of that?"  
"it was cold, ok?"  
"well i'm gonna go back to my thinging stop"  
"ok..have fun...:"  
Rosemarie walked back down the street  
Adam followed.Charlie did as well.  
"why are you following me?  
"becuz i am ur friend.." Charlie replied.  
"k.why would you guys worry about me?'  
"we just are."  
"but you really dont have to"  
"i know but still."  
"i have a crazy thinking spot dont i?"  
"no."  
"hello? the girls bathroom is where i go to think?  
"so?"  
"its weird"  
"i know"  
They reached the thinking place." wait here?"  
"ok"  
"unless you want to come"  
"no...no...we will stay here."  
"Dont worry, nobody never uses it just for me"  
"oh ok."  
"please, i dont want to leave you out here"  
"then we will come in,"  
Rosemarie walked in and waited for Charlie and Adam.  
Adam and Charlie followed but they were both beat red.  
"guys, you okay?"Rosemarie asked  
"no. we are in a girls bathroom" Charlie replied  
"Rosemarie, whatever you do please do not go the bathroom while we are in here with you"Adam answered  
"well.....i have to" Rosemarie said quietly  
"oh boy"Charlie answered.  
"what?"she asked.  
"you said you had to go to the bathroom" Adam said.  
Rosemarie quickly walked into a stall and shut the door."um.. Adam?" Rosemarie called  
"Yeah?"  
"the Stall door doesn't lock, can you hold the door closed for me please?"   
"Sure" Adam walked over to the stall where rosemarie was and held the door closed for her. Charlie just stood there still blushing.  
"Adam, you can let go now" Adam quickly let go.  
Rosemarie looked at Charlie, Why are you blushing?"  
"number one....i was in here when you were going to the bathroom" 


	6. chapter 6

"Adam, does my forehead feel hot to you? and i'm still cold"  
Adam felt Rosemarie's forehead, then put his arm around her. "your forehead is very hot."  
"i hope i'm not getting sick before tryouts."  
"Charlie, feel her head and see what you think"  
Charlie put his hand on her forehead." you're right it is realy hot"  
Adam and Charlie shook their heads. " what?"She asked.  
"charlie and i think that you are getting sick"  
"this is great, of all days i had to get sick"  
Adam and Charlie exchanged looks.  
"i know we should of brought her home" Adam whispered/  
"you're telling me" Charlie whispered back.  
":adam i think i'm gonna pass out."  
" then sit down and relix sweetie"  
" i am sitting down"  
Rosemarie passed out after she said that.   
Rosemarie slowly woke up." Charlie? What happened?"  
Charlie looked at her and smiled " you passed out"  
Adam ran onto the beach out of breath  
"Savannah Cone! come quick its Rosemarie"  
"whats wrong with her" Cone asked  
"we were sitting there talking and she passed out. Charlie wants you to come"  
"i know she didnt look good but i didnt think she was gonna pass out"   
Adam, Cone, and Savannah ran down the street to where Rosemarie and Charlie are. Charlie looks up and saw Adam, Cone, and Savannah running into view with Adam in the lead  
"Dude, what happened?"  
"well i was talking to charlie and Adam then i passed out thats all. i was just not feeling well earlier today"  
"Then why didnt you go home earlier?"  
"Because i thought i was gonna be fine and i didnt want to leave Charlie and Adam"  
Adam exchanged looks with Charlie " come on i'm taking you home" Rosemarie didnt complain this time she waved and said "bye Savannah" and went off with Adam and Charlie.  
"Well i guess Rosemarie's not sleeping over tonight"  
"I guess not"  
Rosemarie, Adam and Charlie walked up the street and until they reached Rosemarie's house.  
"I'm sorry i made you worry"  
"Its okay hun your sick i have a right to worry about you"  
"Charlie, you alright? you look worried back there when i passed out."  
"Yeah i was worried because your my friend i thought something was gonna happen to you" Charlie's face turned bright red.  
Adam looked at Charlie "Dude". Charlie looked at Rosemarie  
"What?"  
"Your face is red."  
"I know"  
"U ok?"  
"I-i'm fine" he lied  
"U sure?"  
"Not really but i'll be fine hopefully"  
"ok."  
"I'm confused right now"  
"About what?"  
"About Rosemarie" He whispered.  
"what about her? do u like her or something?"  
"Sorta of but she has you"  
"Thats ok....as Savannah would say: 'You can look, but you can't touch.' The Golden Rule."  
"Its okay if you dont want me hanging out with you and her i will understand"  
"u can."  
"Its not gonna help me any if i like her"  
"What about Savannah?"  
"She has Cone"  
"I thought u liked her..."  
"I did for awhile until i blow it"  
"How did u blow it?"  
"When i held her hand"  
"I didnt think so."  
Rosemarie looked up at the two boys "can we go inside now i need to lay down"  
"ok. sure."  
Rosemarie walked to the door and unlocked and went inside " you guys coming"  
They walked in. Rosemarie started to walk up stairs to her bed room Adam and Charlie exchanged looks.  
"umm..."  
"what? its okay you guys are allowed in my room"  
"ok.."  
"If you dont want to thats okay too."  
They followed her up the stairs.  
"dont mind my room theres stuff on the floor"  
"ok..."  
"i hope you guys dont mind me getting in my pjs"  
"no. its ok."  
Rosemarie walked over to her dresser and got her pjs out and walked into her bathroom to get undressed. "be right back"  
"Alrighty."  
"Dude, i'm so confused"  
"About Rosemarie?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh."  
"She doesnt know i like her what should i do" Charlie whispered  
"i dont know."  
"shes your girlfriend you know her better than i do but i dont know whats wrong with me lately"  
"im so sry dude."  
"Cuz everytime i ask a girl out they always say no or already have a boyfriend"  
"Savannah didnt say no."  
"I think she felt bad for me probably thats why she said yes"   
Rosemarie had walked back just as charlie had said that.Adam smiled.  
"what?" she asked  
"I know something u dont know..."  
"what?" Rosemarie grabbed her blanket and sat next to the bed.  
"i cant tell you..."  
"Adam just tell me"  
"I cant. i promised."  
"Then why you say that if you cant tell me"  
"because i can."  
Rosemarie looked down   
"what?"  
"n-nothing"she lied  
"u can tell me..."  
"Its nothing trust me"  
"What was that for?"  
"Becuz u r not telling me..."  
"Charlie, have you see my Diary?"  
"Under ur bed....i think."  
"How would you know it was under there?"  
"becuz i knew u were going to ask for it, so i looked for it."  
"figures you know me too well. you didnt read it did you?"  
"No i didnt read it..."  
"Thank god"  
"y?"  
"There was something in there i didnt want you to read"  
"oh..."  
Rosemarie grabbed her diary and a pen and started writing in it.Adam & Charlie looked on.  
"what?"  
"nothing."  
"You are probably wondering what i'm writing about right?"  
"yes..."  
"i'm just writing how my day went....." she tried not to say what else she was thinking about  
"ok."  
Rosemarie turned red as she read the previous entry.  
"is there something wrong?"  
"yeah i'm just reading what i wrote last night"  
"oh..."  
"if you want you can read it but just Adam not you Charlie."  
"why cant i?"  
"because theres something in there i dont want you to see"  
"oh...ok."  
"wait i just will have you read todays not yestersays"  
Rosemarie handed Adam her diary entry that she wrote today.He read it.  
"just todays not the other ones"  
"ok..."  
"well what to you think of it so far?"  
"its good."  
"I hardly ever let anyone read my diary but since theres nothing personal in today entry i just let Adam read it"  
Charlie nodded.  
"charlie, i'm sorry about not letting you read i thought you would see the entry before today thats all"  
"its ok."  
"thats the one i didnt want you to see"  
"its ok."  
Rosemarie waited for her diary. "are you sure you dont mind being here instead of at the beach."  
"no. we dont mind."  
"Adam , can i have my Diary back now so i can finish it."  
"sure..." he handed it back.  
"thanks" Rosemarie quickly finished what she was writing and clsoed it.  
"your welcome."  
"you only read the one i told you right not the one about someone in this room right?"  
"yes."  
"thank god. that would of been bad if charlie read the one i didnt want him to see"  
"yeah."  
"can anyone tell me whats going on here?"  
"what do u mean?"  
"you guys were quite when i came out "where you talking about me?"  
"no..."  
"why am i still cold if i have a blanket over me"  
"i dont know..."  
Rosemarie looked at the boys who were across from her. "why inst anyone sitting next to me?"  
"we thought u wanted the bed to urself...thats all.  
"no.... its okay. i guess you dont want to get sick right?"  
"maybe."  
Rosemarie just looked over at the window." i understand........."  
"well.....no one really likes being sick, correct?"  
"yeah.... true but........"  
"but what?"  
"forget it"  
"no, tell me..."  
"but i still want you guys near me but i guess you dont want to" Rosemarie looked hurt.They moved closer.  
"i thought you didnt want to get sick"  
"its ok."  
"you dont mind if i put Submoidalities do you?"  
"no, go ahead."  
Rosemarie got up and put in for awhile to get keep her mind off of being sick. then sat back down as just another phase had started.Adam & Charlie sat there.All of a sudden Rosemarie started singing along to the song.They exchanged looks.  
"sorry....i cant help it"  
"it ok."  
"yay my fave song is on"  
Adam smiled.  
"Early morning got mona lisa by my side whats the story behind that devious smile.........Do do do do"  
Rosemarie started to sing.  
"are you gonna join in?"  
"who me?"  
"Yeah you"  
"I dont know the song."  
"so? you just have to follow me cuz i know the song by heart"  
"uhhh...."  
"okay nevermind"  
"Sorry...it would be better if i knew the song."  
"Theres one song that reminds me of you"  
"What is it?"  
"Always in my Heart"  
He blushed.  
"What did i say?"  
"N-nothing"  
"is it the song?"  
He nodded.  
"Its true it does remind me of you and i"  
"i know."  
"can i ask you a question?"  
"Shoot."  
"before you started Dating me how long did you like me for?"  
"Since i first saw u."  
"Yeah me too. how many years though?"  
"I dont remember but it was a long time"  
Rosemarie blushed. " i liked you a very long time i think since first grade"  
"same here."  
"But i was upset when i didnt get a valentine from you"  
"im sry.."  
"you couldnt tell?"  
"i forgot thats all."  
"you know whats funny?"  
"what?"  
"charlie was in our class and i got a friend from him"  
"im sry."  
"its okay i know i gave one to you i remember writing one out for you i think it said"be my valentine"  
"yes, something like that."  
"but after that you stopped talking to me why?"  
"I was shy"  
"Oh after that i thought you didnt like me so i gave up"  
"No, i liked you."  
"Charlie, you okay?"  
"Just tired."  
"Then lay down here, you and Adam just stay the night since its late anyways"  
"i just live down the street so i will go home."  
"No just stay please, i dont want you and Adam to leave"  
"my mom...."  
"You can call her from here"  
"She wont like it too much if i was spending the nite at a girls house."  
"Adam's here just tell her that Adam's staying to right Adam"  
"Sure."  
"So tell her that Adam's staying the night too and she probably wont mind if there was another guy around please?"  
"But she made cake."  
"oh okay nevermind"  
"sorry."  
"its okay charlie.............." Rosemarie just stared out the window.  
"you are mad....."  
"No i'm not..."  
"Yes."  
"no...."  
"you are too."  
"are not charlie"  
"fine."  
"If i was mad i wouldnt be talking to you right now"  
"sometimes."  
Rosemarie just covered head with her blanket.   
"See you are mad..."  
"No i'm not....."  
"oh...ok."  
"I just dont want you to see what i'm doing"  
"then what are you doing?"  
"umm...i cant tell you"  
"oh...ok."  
"i would but you would probably laugh at me"  
"No i wont."  
"right thats what guys always say when....."  
"when what?"  
"Think about it?"  
"oh..."  
"you get it now"  
"yes."  
"so do you what i'm doing?"  
"yea."  
"What am i doing?"  
"Adam , can you change the song please?"  
"sure..." she changed it.  
"so what was i doing charlie/"  
"Crying?"  
"sort of"  
"oh."  
"it was the song i was listening to"  
"oh."  
"thanks for changing it"  
"no prob."  
"for some reason that song is my weakness"  
"its ok."  
"plus i cant stop thinking about something"  
"what?"  
"Charlie"  
"oh."  
"i sorta liked in 6 grade before i dated you"  
"i see..."  
"you mad?"  
"no."  
"is there something charlie isnt telling me?"  
"yes."  
"what?"  
"He kinda likes u."  
"what?!"  
"he likes u."  
"how is that possible?"  
"i dont know."  
"where is he now?"  
"walking home i think."  
"darn"  
"what?"  
"Nothing."  
"oh..."  
"that explains why he was blushing all day" she laughed.  
"yup."  
"no wonder he could of just told me"  
"he was afraid"  
"afraid of what?"  
"telling u."  
"i wouldnt of gotten mad"  
"i know..."  
"He never knew i liked him in sixth grade ether"  
"yup."  
"its probably a good thing he doesnt know right now"  
"yeah."  
"but if you want you are gonna have to tell him i cant"  
"i wont get mad."  
"please it would be better coming from you than me"  
"i guess."  
"ok..."  
"it would be easier for me if you call him then telling him infront of me"  
"yea."  
"thank you"  
"yup."  
Rosemarie handed Adam the phone.  
Adam dialed.  
"hello?"  
"yo Charlie."  
"yeah?"  
"Rosemarie wanted me to tell u that she liked u since the 6th grade."  
"she what?!"  
"she liked u  
"Me? oh man"  
"what?"  
"Does she still like me or No?"  
"umm..hold on let me ask her , hey Rosemarie"  
"yeah?"  
"do you still like Charlie?"  
"Yes you mad Adam?"  
"No, yo Charlie?"  
"Yes?"  
"Yes she still does"  
"oh boy i still like her"  
"well gotta go see you tomorrow meet us at Rosemarie's house Tomorrow morning"  
"k night"  
Adam hung up the phone and Handed it back to Rosemarie.  
"Adam, please say something?"  
"i'm sorry i'm not mad at you"  
"okay"  
Rosemarie gave Adam a big kiss on the lips. "feel better?"  
Adam was speechless "yeah thanks sweetheart" Rosemarie blushed. 


	7. chapter 7

"Yes. sweetie"  
"i thought you were gonna be mad at me for liking Charlie"  
"No.....you are my girlfriend and the love of my life"  
"Really am i?"  
"Yeah. of course you are and you will always be my love"  
"And so will you always"  
Adam and Rosemarie looked at each for a long time it seemed like Days but it was 20 mins. Rosemarie soon broke the silence, " i love you , Adam"  
"I love you too." Adam grabbed her hand in his. to his surprise she put her other hand on top of his.  
"I guess its been awhile since we told each that we loved eachother huh?"  
"Yeah i guess so."  
"umm....Adam, i'm kinda scared about trying out for the team."  
"Dont be Charlie and i will be right there with you"  
"alright if you say so"   
Adam and Rosemarie finally settled down and went to sleep but meanwhile at Savannah's house Cone and Savannah were up playing video games. All of a sudden Cone paused the game.  
"Is there something wrong?" Savannah took a a sip of her pepsi.   
"No. I just wanted to thank you for letting me spend the night."  
"It was my dad that asked you, not me."  
He rested his hand on top of her's. "I missed you a lot this summer."  
"I missed you too, Cone. But, I guess its one of the perks of being best buds, eh?"  
He shook his head,"That's not what I really mean."  
She grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Then what do you really mean Jason?"  
"Please don't use my real name & think about it."  
She lifted her head until she was caught in Cone's light blue eyes.   
He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, "I really like you Savannah."  
"And I really like you too, Cone."  
"No, I mean I love you."  
She blinked a few times, "You what?!"  
"I love you."  
She didn't do anything for a few minutes but stared into his lovley eyes. He just stared back until he leaned over & kissed her so gently on her lips.   
Soon a knock came from her door.   
"Can I come in?" Tony asked.  
Savannah & Cone quickly went back to playing their game. "Sure dad..."  
Tony walked in with some blankets & a rolled up futon for Cone. "Here ya go, Jay."  
Cone smiled. "Thanx Mr-I mean Tony."  
Tony looked at the tv. "Alright you two...it's bed time."  
"But..." Savannah started.   
"No buts, you know the rules...."  
She pouted as he turned off the game system & the tv.   
"G'night kids..." Tony closed the door behind him.  
Savannah pulled down the covers & climbed into her bed as Cone set up the futon. They said good night to each other & Savannah turned off the light.  
Adam and Rosemarie rose early the next morning for breakfast just before Charlie, Cone, and Savannah were to come down. They walked down the stairs hand and hand. Until they reached the kitchen door. Adam let go and held the door opened for her. Rosemarie blushed and walked through.  
"Thanks sweetie, why do i feel so miserable?"  
" your welcome. I'm sorry your still sick"  
"yeah i know i wanted to watch a movie with you last night but we fell asleep" Rosemarie ran to the door to open it. a few mins later. Rosemarie walked in and charlie followed. " yup i was right it was charlie." Rosemarie blushed as she sat next to adam. Charlie sat across from them. "oh god"rosemarie said out loud. " what?" adam asked. "i'm still in my blue shirt and pajama bottoms." "so? its just Charlie and i here its not like we are strangers to you." Adam said. Charlie laughed. "he is right." " you guys, i'm a mess plus who walks around the house in their pjd on with boys around?" " you look fine. yes we are boys but one of us your boyfriend and your friend. Plus we grow up together." charlie replied " thats true we have known each other for a long time but we did grow up with savannah too." "but we cant forget about cone, he grow up with us too." Adam added. " what are we doing today?" charlie asked. rosemarie and adam exchanged looks. " i dont know" adam finally said after a long pause. " well i guess i cant do the sport i did last fall since i'm trying out for hockey" rosemarie sighed. " what is the sport?" Charlie asked. " soccer, i guess Adam did tell you i did scott for awhile but i stopped after 5th grade when i was with Adam. i also started playing hockey and started figure skating. " rosemarie explained. " yes he did tell me and i know for a long time that Adam liked you"  
"really how long did you know about this?"  
"i really dont remember how long."  
"oh okay thanks anyway"  
"so where's Savannah & Cone?"  
" i think they over slept"  
"what did they do?"  
"they probably stayed up playing video games"  
"oh."  
"i know i do the same thing when i spend the night at her house as well its fun"  
"it is?"  
"yeah you never played a video game?"  
"i have...but for so long, no?"  
"oh i'm sorry i would of been up playing video games on playstation but i fell asleep"  
"its ok."  
"too bad you did stay over Adam and i spent a lot of time just talking about stuff last night it was a lot of fun"  
"i bet it was."  
"but i'm not gonna say anything else Adam would get mad at me if i said what else we did not anything bad dont worry"  
"ok."  
" you can tell him if you want Adam i dont care"  
"No. It's ok."  
"you sure?i guess it would be embarassing"  
"Yea. It would be embarassing."  
"i actually wish it was valentines day right now but its not"  
"why do you say that?"  
"so i could get Adam something for valentines day " rosemarie whispered to charlie  
"I see."  
"i dont know what to get him this year"  
"ditto."  
"i ran out of ideas on what to get you too"  
"Oh."  
"sorry"  
"It's ok."  
Rosemarie blushed.  
"What?"  
"nothing" she lied  
"You can tell me."  
"whats gonna happen to our friendship that we both found out we like each other?"  
"I don't know."  
"me ether. i know its not gonna be the same like it used to be"  
"I know."  
"did savannah know you liked me or no?"  
"i cant believe my birthday is a couple of days"   
" I forgot. How old are you turing again?"   
" 15. Charlie, i'm just a month older than Adam. his birthday is in september."   
"So Whats going on with you and Tammy?"   
"Nothing much, i think she doesnt like me the way i like you"   
"Trust me she likes you. You couldnt see that her face turns red whenever you talk to her at hockey practice."   
"She likes me really?" Charlie couldnt believe what he was hearing.   
"Yes. she told me a long time ago"   
" oh."  
Rosemarie gave Adam a weird look.  
"what?" He asked looking at his girlfriend.  
"Because your not telling me and i can tell when theres something wrong with my boyfriend."  
"Theres nothing wrong with me! cant you see that!" Adam yelled at her.  
"No................"Rosemarie just looked at Adam   
Rosemarie got up and ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her. Charlie just looked at Adam.  
"what?"he asked.  
"whats wrong with you? you never yelled at Rosemarie before." Charlie asked.  
"nothing wrongs with me okay. I didnt mean to yell at her like that." Adam sighed.  
Charlie got up. " i dont know about you but i'm going to check on Rosemarie"  
Charlie slowly walked out of the kitchen before Adam could answer.Charlie knocked on Rosemarie's bedroom door.  
"Adam, if thats you go away!" Rosemarie yelled.  
"Rosemarie,its me Charlie can i come in?" Charlie said.  
"Alright Fine." Rosemarie answered at a moment of silence.  
Charlie opened Rosemarie's bedroom door and saw Rosemarie laying down in the middle of the floor with a pillow underneath her Head. Charlie walked and closed the door behind him.  
"Can i join you?" Charlie asked looking down at her.  
"Um....sure" Rosemarie answered moving over a bit so Charlie could lay next to her on the floor.  
Charlie layed down next to her. " you okay?"   
"Yeah why wouldnt i be expect i'm mad at Adam right now for yelling at me downstairs." Rosemarie replied.  
"Yeah i know he shouldnt of yelled at you like that" Charlie answered.  
"Hey charlie, You know what its been awhile since we talked like this while sharing a pillow"Rosemarie laughed.  
"Yeah. your right we havent done this since we havent done this since we were little when our treehouse was still in your backyard." Charlie commented.  
"Um........Charlie" Rosemarie said  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"our treehouse is still in my backyard. my dad wanted to tear it down but there were so much memories in that treehouse even when you and i carved out names on a board on the wall it said Rosemarie and Charlie friends forever with a little heart around it." Rosemarie replied.  
"Yeah i remember that. but Adam wouldnt remember he wasnt there when we carved that." Charlie laughed.  
"Yeah. but wouldnt Adam get mad at us for keeping that a secret from him all these years?" Rosemarie asked.  
"Maybe your right but who cares. Hes probably mad because we liked each other and never told him."  
Meanwhile downstairs, adam sighed as just as the door bell rang. Adam slowly got up to answer the door.  
Two mins later, Adam walked back into the kitchen Savannah and cone followed  
"hey Adam, wheres rosemarie and charlie?" savannah asked.  
"well rosemarie is upstairs because we had a fight and charlie went up to check on her about 5 mins ago" adam explained.  
"what happened?" Savannah asked. 


	8. chapter 8

"um....i accidently yelled at her and now i dont think she will ever speak to me again"  
Savannah sighed as she ran up the stairs.Adam shook his head.Cone just looked at him.  
Rosemarie just sat there when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "who is it?" She asked  
"it's me."  
"come in"  
Savannah walked in  
"whats up?" charlie asked  
"I heard about Adam."  
"Yeah dont remind me" Rosemarie said  
"sorry."  
"its okay. charlie came up shortly after"  
"oh."  
Rosemarie and charlie exchanged looks.  
"Yes?"  
"I dont know if we should tell her" She whispered  
"tell me what? you guys know i hate to be the last one to know."  
Rosemarie looked at Charlie."do you want to answer that?"  
"Umm...ok."  
"Please Charlie? i really dont want to tell her" Rosemarie gave charlie her sad puppy eyes look.  
"She's more of a friend to you than me."  
"Why do you say that shes your friend too?"  
"I know....but you have known her longer."  
"Please tell her i dont want to"  
"Alright i'll tell her just this once for you well Rosemarie and I kinda like each other we just found out last night"  
"I KNEW IT!"   
"know what?"  
"That you two liked each other."  
"how? we never told you"  
"I can tell...I read between the lines."  
"Oh adam knows anyway"  
"Ouch."  
"hes wasnt mad or anything"  
"Oh."  
"or atleast i dont think so"  
"I don't think he is. He is more worried about you not speaking to him ever again."  
"oh"  
Savannah nodded.  
"Then get his sorry butt up here"  
Savannah walked over to the stairs. "YO ADAM GET YER SORRY ASS UP HERE-NOW!!"  
"Alright i'm coming" Adam called.  
"good."  
"what did i do?"  
"Your girlfriend wants to talk you. Where's Jay?"  
"downstairs in the kitchen"  
"JASON MCCASLIN GET YOUR ASS UP HERE TOO!!!"  
"Hey! i'm coming!"  
Savannah laughed.  
"Why does she want to talk to me after i yelled at her?"  
"Because....she does."  
"Whats the sense she likes charlie"  
"It's only natural to have a wee crush on a boy you have known most of your life. Take a look at Cone and i."  
"Oh. but still i'm her boyfriend"  
"I know you are."  
"Alright fine i'll talk to her" Adam muttered as he walked into her bedroom.  
Rosemarie looked up and saw adam walk in with his head down." hi Adam"  
"hi..."  
"you okay?"  
"are you still mad at me?"  
"what do you think if i was would i have asked savannah to get you up here?"  
"Sometimes."  
"sometimes what?"  
"i mean....no."  
Rosemarie laughed  
"What?"  
"Nothing why would i be mad at you anyway?"  
"Because i yelled at u."  
"But i still wouldnt be mad at you for that"  
he sighed.  
"what was that for?"  
"I thought you were pissed at me."  
"why would i be?"  
"i dont know."  
"is it because i ran up here and slammed my door?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh i just need to cool off for a bit"  
Rosemarie looked at Adam. " are you mad at me?"  
"no."  
"i just need time to cool off"  
"its ok."  
"if you dont want to be with me anymore its okay too"  
"i never said that."  
"i was just saying if you dont"  
"oh."  
"you just gonna stand there or not?"  
Adam sat down.Rosemarie gave Adam a big hug." i'm sorry"  
"its ok."  
Rosemarie just looked down. "okay"  
He gave her a kiss.  
"what was that for?"  
"becuz i love u."  
Rosemarie just blushed.  
"What? was it something i said?"  
"no....."  
"oh...good...i thought i said something wrong."  
"like what?"  
"I don't know. Don't I normally say something wrong...or is that Savannah?"  
"its just savannah"  
"I thought so."   
All of a sudden the door came open and Svannah & Cone fell to the ground.  
"Savannah, were you listening to us?"  
"I uhh....no..." she lied.  
"your lying"  
She lowered her head.  
"you were" Rosemarie laughed  
"Sorry..."  
"its okay"  
Rosemarie grabbed Adam's hand when charlie wasnt looking. 


End file.
